The First Lunar (Lunar Chronicles)
by the-gallifreyan-asgardian
Summary: Cyprus Blackburn was the first person to be born on the moon, a surface that was new to colonization. Once desolate it has now become home of several scientists and explorers from all over Earth. At the age of 5, Cyprus had an experience that should have killed him, instead it changed his DNA and he became a new species and eventually, the first king of Luna.
1. Prologue (2876 SE)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LUNAR CHRONICLES**

 **Note: This story is set way before any of the Lunar Chronicles books; to put it in perspective, it is approximately 200 years before World War V and before the Earthen Union was formed. This is a story about the origins of Lunar race (if you didn't get it from the title :) and where they got their greedy, deceitful nature.**

 **Prologue: (2876 S.E)**

After sixty slow years of colonization the Republic of Luna was about to form, it was all about to happen that day, after countless meetings with Earth's representatives, the colonization was going to become a country.

Harvey Blackburn was confident that he was going to be elected as President, his family had done so much for the moon already it only seemed fitting that he should govern it. His father had been one of the scientists that first landed here 60 years ago, only going back to Earth once in that time to pick up his soon-to-be wife, who also in that time gave birth to Harvey before bringing them both back to the moon. Harvey straightened his tie and pulled his long jacket around him as he walked through one of the many glass tubes that led to numerous domes that had been built not long ago. Stepping into one of the newest domes where all the diplomatic meetings had been held, he noticed Lylia Waywood sitting with the rest of the jury, she gave a small wave so she wouldn't draw attention and he inched a smiled back.

The box carrying the ring still snuggly kept in his inside pocket. That would be the second bout of excitement the day would bring, he was going to prepose to the stunning Lylia Waywood, and he couldn't think of a better day to do it on.

Surrounded by several other earthen countries representatives, Harvey made sure his posture was in tact just as the chatter died down. They were surrounding the many citizens that had inhabited the moon for varying times and would be the new subjects of Luna. The buzz ceased and the final meeting on the topic of the Republic, begun. They started on why they were here and how the citizens had voted on the six representatives who would become the first president much like an earthen country, the votes had been counted and double checked, it was now time to reveal the new leader. Time dragged on and an ancient box was handed to the head jury member. The box was so small for what important information it held. The jury member opened the box tentatively and pulled out an official document on which contained one name embossed in the middle and she announced it to the audience who all had keen eyes on her.

 _Jean-Luc Bourguignon: French representative_

The words hung in the air for several seconds before they sunk in and everyone turned to face their new leader. Harvey felt anger and hatred swell up inside him burning at his throat, he quickly tried to hide it, raised his chin and clasped his hands together on his lap. This man had no right to be leader, the Blackburn's had done too much for it to go to someone else. He took a deep breath and reminded himself he would still have Lylia no matter what.

Several hours later Lylia was standing above him, beaming at the ring he held up to her. It glistened with every movement and Lylia nodded excitedly, slipping the ring onto her finger he stood up and kissed her knowing that whatever happened now, he would always have Lylia by his side.


	2. Chapter 1: Radiation (2884 SE)

**CHAPTER 1: Radiation (2884 S.E)**

Artemisia reflected all the light from the large dome refracting small rainbows in the glass. For five year old Cyprus Blackburn, this was a peculiarity. Pressed up against the glass he gaped at the dusty landscape, the Blue Planet in his line of view. Despite being human, Cyprus had never been to Earth. He had been born in Luna, becoming the first person to ever be born in the young country. Everyone had made a big deal out of it , Cyprus obviously oblivious to his fame and at the time, unknowing the fact that this would not be the only occurrence to make him famous.

Lylia clasped Cyprus' little hand in hers smiling at his ever-present curiosity and how he waddled unsure on his feet. He followed his mother down a nameless tube he'd been down several times before, he never remember where it led and it always kept it exciting for him. Lylia's shoes echoed down the hall _tap-tap-tap-tap._

Breaking the silence an alarm sounded, Lylia clamped her hands over Cyprus' ears pulling him up into her arms, she looked around and listened for an announcement over the comm system. "Radiation levels rising on surface level, please make your way to a secure location," it repeated over and over. Another radiation warning, she looked up and saw funnels of light plummeting towards the moon, feeling safe with the knowledge that they were prepared for such things, she turned round and started back the way they had just come, quickening her pace anyway. She arrived back at the main entrance and saw that the androids were already issuing survival kits, the radiation "storms" rarely lasted long, but it was just a precaution. Placing Cyprus back on the ground she got the attention of an android.

"Has Harvey Blackburn checked in?" she questioned pursing her lips.

"All citizens are required to check in, in the event of an emergency" it replied in a monotone voice, she sighed deeply.

"Cyprus?" turning round she panicked, she was sure that he had been tugging at her pant leg just a moment ago. The words had barely left her lips when she saw him through the tube they'd been walking down before, but it was too late, the light blinded her just as it came in contact with the thick glass. There was a split second where everything seemed to be on pause, shock frozen on her face she was rooted to the spot as the glass ever so slowly began to _crack._ Lylia screamed as the 'smoke' coated Cyprus covering him, it was like nothing she'd ever seen, blue, electric-looking energy was circling him. A nearby android took action taking hold of the now unconscious child, Lylia gasped and hot tears welled up and they streaked down her cheeks. Cyprus was already being wheeled down a hallway to the hospital and had been handed over to a nurse. People were panicking around her from the sight of the impact rushing to the bunkers and to safety, the once organized line was now chaos. Lylia tried to follow the nurse but the crowd pushed her back, suffocating and eyes still puffy, tears blurring her vision, she pushed her way out to the side letting the crowd pass before running after the med-bed that was on its way to the hospital. She was scared more scared than she had ever been, more terrified than when she had relocated to the moon because her child, just a mere five was dying of radiation poisoning and she would never forgive herself.

No one paid any attention to her as she searched the halls for the room with her son, she peered through every window but mostly they were empty. Except for one, quite a crowd had gathered in one room and she could tell there was a commotion, on further inspection she noticed Harvey and rushed to his side, she could see worry creased in his brow and fear in his eyes, he looked exactly how she felt. He gripped her hand as scanners and monitors beeped loudly. Lylia let out a whimper and Harvey squeezed a bit tighter.

"I think it would be best if you two waited outside" said a flustered nurse,

"Don't be ridiculous!" she practically screamed "He's my son, he's my _son!_ "

Realization settling in, Harvey took charge and ushered her outside, following a step behind, she didn't put up a fight as they sat in silence on the chairs. Almost inaudible murmurs of Lylia _"It's all my fault, It's all my fault"_ could be heard followed by sobs. Time dragged on and with every second she felt hope draining out of her. After what seemed like hours, a nurse came out, "He's going to pull through with what we hope is minor brain damage," and then seeing both of their looks she added "It's completely treatable."

Lylia felt she was being lied to but followed both the nurse and Harvey into the room, there lying with several wires hooked up to him was Cyprus, he looked so peaceful despite all that had happened.

Cyprus did wake up and he was sick for several weeks, he was treated every Wednesday with his weekly dose and had blood drawn every second visit. The hole in the tube had been fixed and had more reinforcements set in place and eventually normality was restored in the Blackburn family. There wasn't another storm after that for five years.


	3. Chapter 2: The Changes (2894 SE)

**CHAPTER 2: The Changes (2894 S.E)**

The ground was splitting and he wasn't going to make it. With every step he took the crack behind him was always close, he was running out of energy his legs complaining more and more with every step but to his dismay, the dome wasn't getting any nearer. He didn't even know how he was surviving outside with no suit; why he hadn't had the oxygen sucked out his lungs, how he wasn't shrivelling up on the dusty surface, but he didn't have time to think of that now. He just knew he had to keep running away from the gaping hole that the earth was creating because the moon was cracking and he was on it.

Reality shifted into focus, the vision slow disappearing. Cyprus ran his fingers in his hair and grabbed onto it desperately, he was kneeling on the ground, his face contorted with confusion, pain, insanity. He hugged his knees rocking back and forth, another vision, another reminder that he was different. If this is what scientists called 'minor brain damage' he wanted to show them just how much they were wrong. Ever since the accident nearly ten years ago the illusions had taunted him out of his sleep and twisted reality nearly every waking second, he never had a peaceful moment. Lylia was at his side in an instant and then he was enveloped in his mothers arms as she silently hugged him but he could feel the tension and the apprehension, she was scared. _Of him?_ He didn't know. She slowly stood up and took his hand leading him out of the room and soon they were walking down a corridor which was showing Artemisia's constant glow.

Before he knew where they were heading he was ushered into a medical room _Was it checkup time already?_ He sat on the bed arm at the ready, but the needle didn't come. Instead two lab-coated people walked in, their faces etched with concern but there was also eagerness hidden behind their wrinkles.

"His DNA has been changing," said the older man of the two.

"How did you not notice this before?" Lylia said frustration building up, she'd had enough with the scientists secrets.

"We did, but that was ten years ago, after a couple of weeks it stopped. It appears to have started again, and quite rapidly it would seem."

"What is going to happen to him?"

"Since we have never encountered such a rare situation, I wouldn't know."

"Who would?" she hissed

"I doubt anyone would, to be perfectly honest, but we'll see what we can do," looking quite bored with the conversation which didn't help Lylia's state any better.

"And what would that be? What will you be doing?"

"We will monitor what cells are being changed and take it from there."

"Start now. You better hope you give me results because I've had _enough_ with getting half answers for _ten years."_

So they did, they looked and researched and came to a stand still, they saw nothing that could have the effects it was having and they never would because it wasn't the change in DNA that was making him go insane.

After the research, Cyprus had a new way of feeling, everyone felt too close, their voices too loud and the visions were constant as ever and felt more real than before. There was however something that he noticed, something different with the world or him more likely, but now when he concentrated, he noticed waves of energy rolling off people and he felt like he could reach out to it. He had seen this energy before, less frequently, yet he'd always passed it off as something he imagined, but now he saw it with everyone and it was stronger with every passerby. He desperately wanted to know what it was and why it had suddenly shown itself and wether it was even _real._ He sighed and flopped on his bed wrapping himself in a cocoon of blankets. _Was there anyone who could help him, like really help him?_ Not just medications or prescriptions but someone who could help him make sense of what he was seeing. There was no one, there was only himself, and he would take it upon him to figure it out.

Anxiety was settling in and he tried hard to push it away, to say no, but he was too desperate. Lylia must have heard him because she came in quick,

"No, _No!_ " he squealed but she didn't listen she took another step. "No, I _have_ to do this myself, please go." He felt a surge through his spine filling the space of his head and just like that his mother turned, her face emotionless and walked out the room. He still sensed her long after she left, her energy surrounding her, reaching out to him.

Following what had happened (which Lylia hadn't remembered), Cyprus practiced the exact steps of what he had done. Step one; Reach out and grasp the energy, step two; State your intent, step three; see if it worked. He took up most of his time practicing; on his parents, on the secretary, anyone he could and the energy was _always_ there, always outlining them, inviting him to manipulate it. After several weeks, he got the hang of it, and found he could make anyone do what he wanted them to do and he loved the new-found power, no longer feeling vulnerable. He found that the more he used it the less the visions came and soon his insanity slipped away until Lylia and Harvey noticed the change. He was taken back to the two grumpy doctors or whatever they were and they were told about the sudden adjustment.

"A lot of his DNA has changed since we last checked, it's a completely different set of base pairs!" the older one exclaimed and both Lylia and Harvey looked lost.

"Is that even possible?" Harvey finally asked

"Until now, it hasn't"

"But how?, and why has it taken ten years to show?"

"Because it has been _changing_ for ten years, small at first but gradually more and more until its too big not to notice. The DNA is not at all the same as what he was born with."

"And this has suddenly stopped his visions?"

"I do not know what has stopped them, but this change as far as I can see will not harm him."

Suddenly, he collapsed without any struggle and all that could be seen was a growing, sly smirk across Cyprus Blackburn's face, completely satisfied with the breakthrough he had just had.


	4. Chapter 3: Dr N McCarthy

**Thank you for following and for my first review!**

—

 **CHAPTER 3: Dr N. McCarthy**

No one suspected that it was actually Cyprus Blackburn that twisted the old doctors mind into unconsciousness, not once. How could they? They wouldn't have known about his power; that was growing stronger by the day, or that he could now sense people way before they were in his view, the energy current that bound them was traceable from a mile away.

He grabbed the nearby portscreen and his fingers paused above the keyboard. _What exactly did he want to search?_ He wanted answers but what would he type to get them?

 _Brain energy_

Nothing useful.

 _Brainwaves_

A definition and a few diagrams.

 _Brainwaves manipulation,_ he added. Several hits of conspiracy theories and concepts. Then scrolling through the endless feeds, an article caught his eye when he saw that it was about the possibility of such a lab-made mutation. At the end of the article it read:

 _Nothing has been heard of the renowned scientist - Dr N McCarthy since he relocated to the moon last year._ The article was dated 2892 S.E and a rush of hope filled him, and in that instant, he knew he had to find this scientist and then maybe, just maybe he would find his answers he so desperately searched for.

After brilliantly convincing a receptionist for directions to Dr McCarthy's house he followed them to a standard dome house in the depths of Artemisia and rapped sharply on the door, a soft glow coming from inside. A moment later a middle-aged woman with short, honey hair streaked with white answered his knocks with a puzzling look. She hadn't had visitors for a long while and she was staring off in the distance with hazy eyes. Cyprus coughed.

"Uh-hem"-she took her attention away from the city — "I'm looking for Dr McCarthy," he paused, "I was told he lived here," The woman's brow ceased slightly, "Did."

"Sorry?" he asked, slowly wondering if this woman was mad.

"He _did_ live here" she shook her head that came out more as a shiver, "but that was long ago," her gave drifted again.

"What happened to him? Did he move?"

"No, no, no, he died. Must have been a year and a bit now. Yes.. so sad."

He felt his short-lived hope dwindling.

"Oh" is all he could get out.

"Come in dear," she reached for his shoulder and encouraged him in.

"I should really be getting back home," he stuttered

"Why don't you have some tea, I can get you some old pictures of him if you'd like." _Pictures?_

"You have pictures of him?"

"Yes, a lot more than that, his studies, research, even a wedding photo." She smiled at the memory. Cyprus hesitated, tea suddenly sounding inviting if he could look at some of his research.

"Are you Mrs McCarthy?" she looked at Cyprus right in his eyes, probably the first time since their brief meeting.

"No, but I was his wife," she said simply and with that he walked through the entrance, the woman closing the door behind them and invited him to the small living room. It was quite simple, the usual stuff you would expect a sofa, table, left over mugs. A blanket was strewn across the armrest and the bulb gave a constant hum which flickered, creating ever-changing shadows.

For the next while they both sat awkwardly on the plush but worn sofa, drinking tea and what Cyprus now knew to be Eleanor who was showing him a faded photo album. When he could take it no more he asked "Do you still have any of his research?"

"Neil's? Oh yes lots, mostly just old lectures but some other work too," she did another half nod-half shiver.

"Any on brainwave manipulation?," he pushed, and she chuckled.

"He gave his life and soul to that research, I kept all of it, always will. Come," she beckoned to another room that seemed to be an office. He stopped in the doorway looking at the countless stacks of paper all neat. Several paper clips and staples still pressed into the stacks.

"Please, have a look. Just keep it _tidy,"_ Eleanor then switched another humming light on and left Cyprus to his rummaging.

Cyprus sat in the large office chair which had wheels and swivelled round taking in the room, there were many awards hung on the wall as well as certificates that had not aged a day since they had been put in their case. He looked at various essays and papers before his eyes landed on a particularly large stack.

 _Bioelectricity; Is Brainwave Manipulation possible?_

 _Bioelectricity?_ He thought and turned the page. It read:

 _Every living organism generates an amount of bioelectricity, it's invisible to the naked eye but its always present. So what would happen if we could manipulate it?_

 _Think of it as programming a portscreen, if it needs rebooting or programming we type a command in. It is similar in bioelectricity; if one being could manipulate another by commanding it, it would be near impossible to disobey since they are controlling their brainwaves, telling them what to do._

 _If we could see the electricity, it would outline the organism into sort of a glow, we are unsure of the colour. There is a flip-side to this; hypothetically if one could manipulate it, they could also project what they wanted others to see of themselves, change their whole appearance even. This would be advanced and would require training since they would have to control every single person s bioelectricity at the same time which would likely lead to large headaches and other symptoms._

The analysis went on for another five pages that were double-sided but he already was unlocking the mystery, _was that what he was seeing? Had he been manipulating it already?_

He needed to read the whole thing but not there, he had to get back. He unzipped his jacket and rolled up the wad of paper before tucking it under his arm and zipping it all they way up again.

"I really must be getting back home now, Ms Fischer. Thank you for letting me take a look," he said once he was back in the living room.

"Of course, you can come back any time."

He ran down the twisting tubes and glass domes through the 'streets' of the gleaming city before arriving back and leaping on his bed which creaked when he did so, and then he took out the pages that were slightly bent and continued reading.

When he heard Lylia and Harvey come back from work he quickly hid the papers underneath the mattress since he knew his mother always checked on him the second she was back.

"Did you have a good day Cyprus?" Lylia asked.

"Oh yes, it was thrilling," he wasn't lying. Lylia gave him a small smile that could only be seen at her mouth's edges.

"Did you go on that Science app to do that assignment yet? Your tutoring with Grace is tomorrow."

Cyprus had been home-tutored since the visions started in case one took over him in class. Grace Darnel was the only one patient enough to tutor him and the only one who could teach his level. He had always advanced in lessons considering his age.

"No, I'll get to it now," he lied.

"Good," she smiled again, kissed his forehead and left his room.

Once she had left he took out his portscreen, and the sheets and began reading again and re-reading the most interesting parts where Dr McCarthy had the beginnings of calculations for devising a serum so that one could do everything that he had stated. What excited him most is that he change his appearance to anyone with time but also that with practice he could get anyone to do what he wanted and he had big plans with this power.

—

 **What do you think? Comment and review :) Tips welcome.**


	5. Chapter 4: Two Twisted Schemes

**Thank you for your continued support, I now have a bit of a solid idea where this story is going. I also brushed up a bit of my grammar. Enjoy :)**

 **CHAPTER 4: Two Twisted Schemes**

Even though Harvey was not President, (and probably never would be) he was still a highly respected representative and prominent leader in the Lunar government and he worked twice as hard as everyone else to keep it that way. He also had to look past the snickers and ignore the whisperings that he was the father of an insane child. He always had hoped that his son or daughter would follow in his footsteps and that he would be able to grow old knowing they gave something to the growing country on the moon, there was no chance in that wish now. Lylia was too tired with Cyprus that even the thought of a second child was exhausting.

Snapping out of his drifting thoughts, he grabbed the handle on the elaborate doors and entered the conference room. President Bourguignon sat at the head of the table and as Harvey entered he; as well as the rest of the cabinet turned to face him. Harvey lifted his head slightly, conscious of his posture and walked to the chair at the high end of the table where his nameplate was placed. Once seated he nodded to his fellow colleagues, then to the president and then the conference was in session and the discussion picked up exactly where they left off as if they hadn't had a three week gap between them.

"More and more people are relocating! We must find a solution and build more domes," Bourguignon started.

"Please, sir. The element that is engrained into the glass is extremely rare and incredibly hard to dig up when it is found," a particularly annoying member stated.

"The Republic of Luna is thriving and growing bigger every month, this cannot happen without more houses. What would you have us do? - Refuse their entry?" The president scoffed.

"Of course not, Mr President, -another member interjected, he had bulky spectacles placed on the ridge of his nose-"We will do everything to find the element."

"That's more like it. Maybe you could find an alternative to the element if it is so rare? Or maybe duplicate it?"

"I'm sure our team of scientists will be able to find a solution."

The president nodded slowly, "Perhaps before the current element runs out."

"I'll get them onto straight away," the annoying one interrupted.

"Excellent," his french accent hinted at the words rims. Then the conversation hushed and everyone faced their leader.

"Well,? I thought you said straight away?" raising an eyebrow and the member had a look of recognition and slight embarrassment which Harvey enjoyed.

"Yes, right away, right away." The man was soon hurrying out the room.

Bourguignon then turned to Harvey, "Any other news you have to report or discuss Blackburn?"

"Yes," he took out a single sheet of paper from his bag. "The Earthen countries would like a press conference on 5 July at fifteen hundred hours which is in two days time. Do you accept?" Harvey replied, smoothly.

"What about?" he sounded flustered and took a breath.

"They said it was a matter to be discussed only at the press conference, Sir."

"Yes, fine." Waving a hand in dismissal before taking the sheet that Harvey had given him and looking at it silently.

"There is also, of course, the discussion on the upcoming elections," an older gentleman piped up. The president slowly stopped reading and his eyes hardened on the man then gave something of a sinister smile.

"Yes, of course. Elections start in two weeks time and votes will be counted and double checked after 3 days of voting. Any questions on the matter?" Everyone looked uneasy and several people shook their heads.

Meanwhile, Cyprus was getting giddier by the minute, successfully changing his hand to different shapes and shades and turning himself into completely different people Every time he changed a feature he would feel it settling into place, and they bioelectricity would calm but sometimes spiking pain through his neck travelling down his spine. This happened when he changed into the president of Luna after he successfully changed into a convincing character he decided to look in the mirror that hung on the back of his bedroom door, he stood right in front of it, but to his dismay he saw no change. He tried harder and glanced down at his feet, he was taller and older but when he turned to the mirror again, a fifteen-year-old boy stared back. He was creating an illusion, something he had run away and come free from, but he was making another one. That's all it was, a trick and then in frustration overwhelmed him and without thinking he punched the mirror. It splintered right in the middle and he glimpsed at the shattered reflection before him, anger welling up inside him creating a calm rage which he would carry for longer than he intended. The fury dissipated as quick as it came, but he hid that calm rage in his eyes, that's the only part of him that gave it away and that pure rage turned into determination.

He had not left his home since he had talked to Eleanor Fischer which had been 3 days. There had been no need to, but now he strode towards the parliament buildings, smug with content. As he did so, he projected his thoughts to anyone nearby, his bioelectricity latching on. He made himself taller and older by about twenty years. His face became longer and his skin more olive. His vibrant blue eyes turned to a deep brown and so did his hair which also became shorter. He was confident that he was a spitting image, which was confirmed as he arrived at the doors to the ornate glass domes which were the parliament offices.

"Mr President?" a confused voice asked, Cyprus turned around to find a young lady, perhaps in her twenties giving him a quizzical look.

"I thought you were heading home?" she queried, Cyprus thought back on the many announcements he had seen of the president and tried to mimic his actions.

"I was on my way when I remembered I forgot something back at the office," he continued on his way.

"Wouldn't you like me to get that Sir?"

"No, that's okay," he paused unknowing the name of what he thought might have been a secretary, "I can get it myself." The secretary didn't look convinced but said no more, she then bowed and continued on her way.

 _Well, that was easy_ he thought as he entered the giant office and walked straight to the portscreen. As he took it out of hibernation he noticed various folders; _Finance, Earthen Alliances, Elections_. The list went on, but he noticed one; _Private_ , curiosity took over and he opened the file. He tried to make sense of it but realized it was all in French, he hit translate.

 _Translation unauthorized for specified document._

He sighed, but a comm interrupted his frustration, he opened it. It was from an unknown user, but it read:

 _If you a wanting to stay for another term, you will have to eliminate some competition. Several other candidates are becoming more popular with the public._

 _What do you suggest?_ He typed back.

The reply was almost instantaneous.

 _The only thing you can do in this situation. **Kill them.**_


	6. Chapter 5: A Republic in Ruin

**Thanks for getting this story to hit the 100 visitor mark! Also this chapter has been through** ** _Grammarly_ as will all future chapters.**

 **Chapter 5: A Republic in Ruin**

The screams were muffled, but they still echoed off the walls. That just made it worse because it was like they were on replay. After what seemed like a century to Cyprus, the screams were cut short, but something told him that it wasn't a good sign. Caught in indecisiveness he finally tip-toed down towards his parents bedroom, despite the cool temperature a sweat was forming on his forehead he swiped it before it could get any further. The door was ajar and he nudged it open more as he slipped in silently. There was a dark figure cloaked in shadows by the bed and the once ivory sheets were now stained a deep scarlet. Hot anger started sizzling and so did his bioelectricity. The stranger hadn't noticed him yet and the figure made a move towards his father.

"What do you think you are doing?" Cyprus spat, the figure turned to face him and gave him a sly and patronizing smirk.

Cyprus' face contorted in concentration but looked nothing like it and the man laughed, but it was cut off as his features soon turned to horror. Cyprus took a step forward towards him,

"Who are you?"

The man didn't answer, he only gave a hard stare with his cold eyes and Cyprus ever so slowly started to twist the man's bioelectricity so he would feel a blade slicing into his thigh and then he was the one screaming. Cyprus stood still, emotionless and showing no sign of struggle.

"I asked you a question."

There was a pause and a second cut on the opposite leg appeared, blood pooling out.

"Okay, Okay!" there was obvious panic, but the pain was slowly subsiding and the cuts were disappearing.

"I'm working for the president, I was employed to kill your parents."

"Because my father was becoming a more favourable candidate?"

He nodded and there was a cough that came from the bed.

"Stay there," Cyprus hissed but it was unnecessary since he had the man under his control. He walked over to the bed where his father lay in a pool of blood, he was holding onto consciousness by the skin of his teeth as he reached to Cyprus' hand.

"Make them pay, son," he said through gritted teeth, Cyprus could only nod dumbly before finally he replied, "I will Dad, I will."

He felt his father's hand go limp and he looked down where vacant features stared back at him with lifeless eyes. He didn't bother to close them, he had always thought it stupid since it wouldn't change the fact the person was dead. They weren't sleeping, they couldn't wake up, they were gone and now both his parents were too.

He turned to see the man struggling against the invisible force that held him against the wall. Sheer panic was written all over his face. Calmly, Cyprus walked so he was just in front of the man and leaned right in.

"Here is what you are going to do, you are going to kill the President of Luna, then once you have, you are going to turn yourself in." Cyprus gave a chuckle as another idea came over him, "Then I'm going to release my grip on you and watch you crumble under your realization. Understood?"

The man nodded, trance-like and slowly walked out of the room. He wanted vengeance and he was going to get it. He was just glad he was smart enough to get someone else to do it, no point of getting revenge if you're then going to get caught.

By the next morning, headlines littered the newsfeed all about the same thing.

 _Man kills President and confesses the same day!_

 _President of Luna assassinated! Who will take the new role?_

 _Murderer of President has confessed_

Smug satisfaction washed over as he scanned the countless articles and he decided it was time to make a call. The authorities came soon after, along with several androids. They took his parents away and one of the human police officers came over to him, he tried to look like an innocent, scared boy who had just found his parents dead that morning.

"Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

Cyprus nodded.

"Did you hear anything last night, anything that could have given this away?"

He let a tear roll down his cheek as he shook his head and the officer gave him a sympathetic look.

"Do you have any idea who would have done this or why?"

"It was the man who killed the president. He was employed to murder my father to eliminate the competition for the upcoming elections."

As he said it, he projected the thoughts into every officer in the room, but he was soon overcome by a striking headache. He ploughed through the pain and continued reaching out, it worked until he got to the androids and he soon realized why. It also dawned on him why it hadn't worked on the mirror either and he soon felt very foolish. However, the officers all left shortly after along with both his parents bodies.

A week passed by and the hype about the murder had grown considerably, news had reached Earth and whispers had filled the Republic on who would be next for the role. News had also spread on his parents deaths, who had done it and more importantly the reason behind it. No one would miss the deceased president now his secrets had spilt out.

Election day came, it was Luna tradition for each candidate give a speech before the voting and there several well-known senators in-line. After several dull speeches, a tall, lean man stood upon the podium. His sandy-brown hair was slicked back and the microphone angled at his thin, pale lips. The audience awaited the presentation, but the man only stared out into the crowd with his piercing blue eyes. A couple minutes passed each second touched with an eerie silence, then the man broke his stillness he spoke with a strong confidence and quirk at the corners of his mouth.

"My name is Cyprus Blackburn, and that is precisely why you will vote for me." Then he nodded and silently stepped off the stage.


	7. Chapter 6: Out from the Ashes

**Chapter 6: Out from the Ashes**

The line for voting was endlessly long and she was impatient to get hers in. She had no question who she was voting for, no doubt that it wasn't the right decision because his speech had been so captivating, so trustworthy. She got to the curve of the line-up and _oh there he was_ , looking out into the crowd as he had at the election speeches, the same entrancing stare and quirk of the lips. His deep sapphires locked onto her and she fluttered. She was suddenly overcome with the need to put in her vote that very second, but everyone else seemed to have the same idea. The once organized line had now become a mass of chaos all heading towards the tables.

The voting had gone exactly how he planned, most of the population had voted for him. He couldn't reach the people who only watched from screens, or voted over comm, but the majority had been present at least once. Now that he was completely alone he let go of his hold on the bio-electricity and gave out a sigh. He was back to a worthless, skinny now 16-year-old, but it was exhausting keeping up his appearance for so long. The only thing he could do now was wait for the official announcement and that wasn't for another three hours, he would then have to attend the after party which he was sincerely not looking forward to. Because 1) He would have to keep up the 20-year-old appearance up, 2) He would have to project his thoughts on everyone that they still wanted him as president and 3) No one could recognize his name and had to make them all, forget. All this in front hundreds of people, this alone made him wanted to curl up and neglect every bit of it, but he didn't.

He went to the boring party and gave countless fake smiles and numerous handshakes to the insignificant people all dressed up to impress and show status. The food came out and he had to admit that it was delicious, the meat so tender, it fell right of the bone and the sauce so rich, the taste lingered long after he had swallowed it. All the desserts were light and creamy and looked delicate placed on top of the cake tiers. Sitting at the head of the lengthy oak table, he could hear all the chatter and the gentle tap of cutlery on plates. It subsided when there was and ring of a fork on a glass getting everyone's attention. A short, bearded man stood upon the podium.

"We are here tonight to welcome a young man to the responsibilities and authority of running a country." He paused,

"The votes came in highly favourable to this one candidate and there is no doubt that he will do excellent things for the Republic. Please stand for President Cyprus Blackburn."

He bowed and left the podium as everyone stood up. Cyprus walked towards the stage as his people nodded in respect.

"Thank you." Another fake smile, "I have great plans for the development of this still young country." Another wave of bioelectricity sent out before he was back in his seat.

All his belongings from his home were moved to the parliament buildings the next day including his parents four post bed-nothing sentimental, he just liked it. His new home was by far more elaborate than his previous, the large bedroom and living quarters joined the offices where he had no intention to do his work, he preferred his own living quarters for working. He called up his appearance when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." It was his advisor, Ruben.

"Sir, the some of Earthen countries are calling up a press conference, they would like to attend in 10 minutes. Will you accept?" Cyprus sighed.

"Yes okay." Ruben turned to leave, "Make sure there are no output cameras on either end of the call." He added, Ruben gave him a confused look but nodded and left anyway.

Seated at a table with several netscreens surrounding him, five faces stared back at him some wrinkled while others shone with youth. The five representatives looked highly uncomfortable until finally one of them spoke- The Chinese president; President Guozhi Ruan.

"I can't see you, President Blackburn, is there something wrong with your camera?"

"Unfortunately, the signal is weak from some recent radiation storms. It won't be a problem will it?"

"Of course not," Ruan gave a tentative smile.

"Right. Good. Well, what was it you wanted to discuss with me in this busy time?"

Queen Victoria III of the United Kingdom was the next to speak, "If the change of leader, changes the Earth-Luna relations," she stated bluntly.

He chuckled, "I have been the President for less than twenty-four hours, I have not had the chance to fully go over them."

The Queen looked displeased but kept her poise.

"I would, however, be willing to discuss these matters in person if you would allow it."

The American president; President Alister Koret was next, "Where do you propose to do this?"

"Where ever, I'm not picky."

Koret's lips twitched with obvious unease, as did others on the call. The manipulation seemed so easy even without the bioelectricity waves that it was almost laughable.

"My daughter's wedding is in about three weeks, I had planned to inform you all through an official invitation, but it will be an opportunity to discuss the relations while you're there too," The Queen interjected.

"What a generous offer, Your Highness, I'm sure if you send over the dates, we can get something arranged."

She just press conference went on and Cyprus was asked countless questions on his plans for the country, and how he was going to manage the number of new citizens who were relocating to the moon. He answered each one monosyllabic and robotic until finally it came to an end. As soon as it had been clicked off he turned to Ruben,

"Start the preparations for going to Earth if anything comes up, let me know."

"Of course, Sir."

The next week was filled with meetings and Cyprus was growing insanely bored with each passing minute, he wanted to get his plan rolling faster, but his patience kept intact for the main part. He couldn't rush things too much and risk being suspected. When he finally did get a moment to himself it was a huge relief as he let go of his appearance, all of the interference and tamperings were draining him and as he sat on the bed alone in the cavernous room it was then he first felt the empty hole deep in his chest, it was the first time he had felt anxious in over a year and he tap-tap-tapped his fingers rhythmically on his quivering leg. A splitting headache pounded like a door knocker and he curled into a ball in the centre of his king-size bed in pain, the lush and freshly laundered bedding crinkled beneath him.

The hot tears that streaked his face were like boiling water and he felt scars forming with every drop. He tried feverishly to swipe them away but the now scorching heat was almost unbearable, he hugged his knees tighter, blisters were now forming on his arms and face as each tear dripped, the skin sizzled and steam rose, he scratched at them as they swelled. He tried so hard not to cry out because inevitably someone would run in if he did so instead he tried to steady his breathing, but the blisters were starting to peel away at a rapid pace revealing red raw skin. He flinched at the sight, feeling paper-thin and fragile like he could shatter into shards of glass. That's all he was; a mirror giving the impression of strength but easy to splinter and about to crack. He had no one to turn to, no one to pull him out of his unknown insanity, he squeezed his eyes shut and although tired, he called up his 20-year-old appearance, only then did the scars and blisters subside and relief set in, although he already felt his control on the bioelectricity wavering. He leaned against the headrest of the bed and stared distantly, his artificial vibrant blue eyes vacant as they absently scanned the room.

After that night, the scars appeared every time he showed his true self. The pain never dulled, and never eased even so between the burns and the splitting headache that travelled through his spine when he overused his bioelectricity, the burns were no comparison. Caught between mental and physical pain, real and imagined, never at rest. It would be his downfall.


End file.
